Kuromorimines War
by Tango117
Summary: It's 2014 and Kuromorimine is at war with the Polish Sensha-Do and Tatakai-Do schools. Nishizumi-Maho is commanding the Sensha-Do team while Christof Mutthans commands the Tatakai-Do team. Will Kuromorimine emerge victorious? Will emotions flare up? Will someone be captured? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, first fanfiction, hope you enjoy. I do NOT own Gurls Und Panzer. Again, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Credit to Moonlight Nightmare04 for the idea to make this story, if you're reading this, thanks!**_

**_Begin chapter 1!_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Christofs POV:_**

**_-Kuromorimine High School-_**

Christof walked through the halls to the meeting with his Tatakai-Do team. Walking past the doors to the outside of the school he saw the leader of the Sensha-Duo team.

"Hallo, Kommandant Maho."

"Hallo, Christof."

"How's it going? It's quite cold today."

"I'm fine. Going to meet up with the Sensha-Duo team, you?"

"The same. Going to meet up with the Tatakai-Do team."

Maho sighed.  
>"Don't you think that Tatakai-Do is dangerous, Christof?"<p>

"Of course it's dangerous but so is Sensha-Duo, don't tell me that it's not."

Maho sighed again. Why is she always so worried?

"Look, there's both teams, what do you think is going on?"

"Odd.. Let's find out."

_**Mahos POV:**_

'Why is Christof always putting himself in danger. He knows that he needs to not be unconscious to command that team. He can be an idiot sometimes.'

As the two reached where their teams were standing they saluted, the teams saluting back.

"Why are you all here?" Christof was asking right off the bat. Starting off strong as always.

One of the students spoke. "Did you not hear, sir? The Board of Schools Kommandant has declared war on Polish schools."

I couldn't help it, I had to speak. "Why are you spouting nonsense, Radio Operator Eva Manfred?!"

She responded. "Si- I mean Ma'am, I'm not lying, you can ask the team!"

The team agreed.

_Why am I blushing? These are under me! Hm.._

Christof was starting to look at Maho, she got embarassed and raised her head and looked forward.

_**Christofs POV**_

_Maho doesn't seem well.. What can I do to try to make her feel better?_

"Attention!"

The students snapped to attention.

"If this war will really go on, you need to be prepared, Ja?"

"Ja, herr!"

"Now, give me twenty push-ups!"

The students dropped to the floor and began counting.

_"One! Two! Three!..."_

I looked over to Maho, she still looked off.

"Maho, are you okay?" I whispered.

She turned around at me, almost hitting me.

"Yes, can we speak in private, Christof?"

"Of course we can."

Maho walked out next to the tank hangars and turned back around to me.

_My heart began beating faster and faster. What could she need? She is known to fire people on the spot if she wants to..._

"Look, Christof. This war with Poland, you do know that if any of you are captured you will be kept until the end of the war, correct?"

_How worried can she be about this? We will clearly win with our forces._

"Yes, Maho, I understand there is a risk but once we win, it will be worth it, right?"

"But, how do you know we will win, Christof? How do you know you won't be kept there if we lose?"

_She can't be truly worried about us not winning, right? She's probably just trying to scare me. She always acts worried around me but is cool and collected during matches.._

"Ok Maho, listen. I understand it's dangerous but how can we _not_ win? We have so many tanks and ground soldiers! It's practically impossible for us to lose."

"Alright, but if you do get captured and we lose, don't come crying to me."

_I sighed. Of course. Typical Maho. First she's worried then her family line takes over and she becomes threatening as a cobra._

**_Mahos POV:_**

_I don't understand him, will he ever come to know how dangerous a school war is?_

"Ok, let's go."

We rounded the corner and the entirety of both teams were standing near the doors trying to listen to our conversation.

_I started to feel a warmth in my face. Why am I embarassed again? Damnit Maho, figure yourself out.._

"**Twenty! Now!"**

The students dropped once more for twenty push ups. The bell rung and Christof went off the other way.

_I need to speak with mother. I don't quite understand feelings at all._

**~~~Shiho Nishizumis office; Kuromoromine High School~~~**

I began knocking on the door, to my surprise I was answered immediately.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, my mother staring out the window. She turned around and I bowed facing her, a sign of respect. She bowed a bit higher after I did.

"Maho, what is wrong? You do not usually come up here."

I just noticed I was moving my hands alot, they were together but shaking.

"Maho, don't be afraid to tell me. It shouldn't be anything too bad."

_Breathe in, now breathe out, alright, I got this._

"Mom, I think I like a boy."

_Mother stood there. Not moving, looking at me in the eyes. What's she thinking about?_

"Maho, sit down."

I took a seat infront of her table, she sat down too.

"I knew you would end up liking a boy after our school became co-ed, but not this soon. You understand that the Nishizumi style requires that all feelings be left behind, correct?"

"Yes mother, I understand. But I don't know... He's just so caring. I wonder if he likes me too."

"Listen, Maho, if you wish to keep being the kommandant of our schools teams, you can not have a relationship."

"Yes mother. Also, what is this about a war? I never heard of it."

"I was going to tell you when we won, so that you wouldn't worry."

I was standing up now. _Why do people keep thinking that there is no way we can lose?_

"What if we do not win, mom? What if we lose our school and all of our students? Why do so many people think there is no way we can lose?"

"Maho, you have to have faith. Not having faith in your country, in your school is what brings out the bad side of people. The part that loses battles and matches."

"I disagree, mother."

I walked out the door and into the hallway.

**~~~Kuromorimine Auditorium~~~**

**Christofs POV:**

_Where is Maho, we have to give a speech on the war and our stance in 10 minutes!_

At just that moment, Maho ran through the door and almost crashed into Cristof, they were barely an inch away from each others faces. The stage operator called out that there was one minute to opening. After several minutes of being in front of each other they seperated and faced the curtains as they opened.

Me and Maho walked up to the podium, I would be the first to speak, something about me being more inspiring and Maho being more strict.

My voice became amplified about 3 times what it usually is, it made it sound more powerful, I kind of... liked it.

**"Students of Kuromorimine, we have gathered here today to discuss our war with the Polish schools. As you may know, we are strong, we are many in numbers and we have great skill, ja?"**

**"JA!":**

**"Our school will emerge victorious over the Polish and we will indoctrinate them with the correct fighting style. The Nishizumi style. We will show them who leads! We will show them who is the best! Ja!?"**

**"JA!"**

**-Mahos POV-**

_That was a good speech.. I didn't practice, and I can't lie to them. Or can I? Hm. My mother is here. Time for me to speak up._

I walked up to the podium as Christof stepped away and behind me.

**"Students, as Christof said, we can win this. Our forces our great, our training impeccable. We must show how great we are! We must show our best skills. Let us have faith in winning."**

I stepped down and the students began clapping. I felt a feeling of pride, of being a part of a great school and even if we lost, I'd still have that pride.

**~~~End Chapter 1~~~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll be updating it often, watch out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: En Route to Guben!

Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy chapter two, not as long but hopefully still as good!  
>Enjoy.<br>~~~October 25, 2015; Kuromorimine High School~~~ Mahos POV:  
>'Where's Christof? Did he not come to school today? Eh, I'll see him around. I'm going to go check on my mother, I found it odd that she came to the gathering yesterday.' I walked over to the side of the school where my mothers office is and was about to knock on the door when I heard her speaking with someone.<br>"Mrs. Nishizumi, my men are prepared to move out but to Guben? That is one of the smallest cities in all of Germany!"  
>"An order is an order, Mr. Mutthans."<br>"I understand, Mrs. Nishizumi."  
>The door opened and Christof walked out. He faced me, took off his officers cap and saluted me, causing me to blush a little. The door closed and Christof walked off to his team. I knocked on the door.<br>"Enter."  
>I walked in and bowed to my mother, trying to hide my blushing face.<br>"Maho, I can see that you're blushing. Don't tell me that you like the leader of the Tatakai-Do team."  
>I sighed. I'd have to tell her sooner or later.<br>"Yes, mother it is. I have a request."  
>"Ok Maho. Do you care for the Nishizumi style or will you be just like your sister Miho? Will I have to disown both of you?"<br>"No mother. But I have a request, may I also be sent out to Guben?"  
>Shiho sighed.<br>"If that is truly what you want then you may. Take your tanks."  
>"Thank you mother." I stood up and bowed. When I looked up she had a look of worry and disappointment on her face.<p>~~~Kuromorimine High School Tank Hangars~~~ I walked into the tank hangars where our tanks were stored to see some of the students working on the tanks. Once they noticed me they snapped to attention and saluted.<br>"Continue working."  
>They stopped saluting and continued working on the tanks. I decided to just tell them straight off.<br>"We're moving out to Guben tonight with the Tatakai-Do team."  
>The students looked shocked to hear this. Some were excited and others looked scared and were tearing up. A voice came up from behind. "Kommandant Maho?"<br>I turned around and saw Christof standing there, he looked surprised.  
>"Christof, I wasn't going to let the infantry go in alone, my mother wanted to trap you guys! You know how she thinks that Tatakai-Do isn't a real sport!"<br>"No, I didn't know that." He looked away at his students who were running laps around the track.  
>"So why does she have a Tatakai-Do team, then?"<br>"Because, if she didn't then she'd lose students compared to other schools."  
>I saw Christofs head droop. "I guess we'd have to show her that Infantry and the rest of Tatakai-Do is useful after all."<br>I was confused at him saying 'we', he'd never used that term around me.  
>"We as in you and me, Christof?"<br>"If you'd like to help, then yes. If not then it is only I."  
>He walked off to command his team to ready up for deployment. I wish I hadn't told him.<p>

~~~Christofs POV~~~ I walked out towards the track to get my team ready for the deployment but how could I if even I now thought that we were just expendable pawns in Mrs. Nishizumis game? She thinks that only Sensha-Do is important but why? I don't think Maho feels the same, does she? No, I don't think s-  
>THUD "Wha- What happened?"<br>Was I in a room? What's going on? What happened?  
>I looked over to a corner and saw Maho scolding one of my students. It looked like he had a big red spot on his forehead, had he hit me on the track while I was thinking? No, I was a few hundred feet from the track. Was I?<br>"Kommandant, he is awake." I heard a voice near me say.  
>Maho walked over to me and said half jokingly "You need to be conscious to command your team, remember?"<br>She stared at me for a few seconds then walked off. Her eyes had a certain look in them, as if she cared much more than anyone else, as if she really wanted to help. 


	3. Chapter 3: Guben

**Hallo Kamerads!  
>Tango117 here, as always reviews are welcome and encouraged! Special thanks to the GuP Wikia for some facts and F. Red for some tips. Last but not least to Moonlight Nightmare04 for the great idea and permission to do this spinoff. Panzer vor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Medical Station A1, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~<em>**

**_~~Mahos POV~~_**

_I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before standing up and walking off. He swears he's invincible sometimes._

_Maho walked through the streets of Guben, the sounds were thrilling. Tanks starting up on one side, the clicking and clacking of the Tatakai-Do teams weapons on the other, this is what the Warfare Sports are about. Maho walked into a store and asked for a small order of Bratwurst, she would take it to the medical tent and share with Christof, he should be hungry after being there for a few hours._

_The lady who had taken her order brought her the plate. "That will be five Euros, ma'am."_

_Maho handed her the five and smiled a little before walking out the door, the lady smiled back. Does she know what's going on? I guess it doesn't really matter, she's not going to be involved, it's just the schools participating. The fresh fall air was much better than the air inside the store, which smelled of food and cooking oil. She'd rather be next to a tank with exhaust problems than be in there for a few hours!  
>Walking down the road she spotted Erika Itsumi, the Vice-Kommandant of the Sensha-Do team.<em>

_Maho called at her. "Erika!" The VK looked back and saw Maho. "Maho! Where have you been?" The two walked towards each other and hugged, it had been a few days since Erika hadn't been to school and Maho had been thinking she might've been sick or something along those lines, now seeing her here she felt relieved for some reason._

_"I've been at school, the real question is where have you been?"  
>"Didn't your mother tell you? She sent out a forward unit to secure the border towns and make sure there wasn't any Polish movement in the-" Maho interrupted Erika before she could finish her sentence. "You knew of this war? Since when!?" Maho couldn't believe that her mother would keep something as important as this from her until now but tell the Vice-Kommandant about it right then and there!<em>

_"Your mother told me back in August, we've been up and down the border a few times by - Wait, wait, you mean that your mother didn't tell you before me? That's odd." Erika finished with a smug smile on her face. "Anyways, what're you going to do with that food? You're not eating it, as far as I can tell."  
>"I'm saving it for la-" She stopped her sentence when she noticed a bright red trail streak across the sky, suddenly an artillery shell chose its new home just several feet away from the edge of town and made a large puff of smoke go up in the air. By this time everyone had ran to their positions, the Tatakai-Do members taking up positions on their artillery and manning defensive positions while the Sensha-Do members boarded their tanks and started outwards.<em>

_"Kommandant, what's that" The gunner of the Tiger I asked, pointing at Maho's hand. "Oh, sorry, I forgot I had that with me." She placed on a small shelf just big enough to hold the plate and looked out the cupola. She saw several T34-1941 models cresting the hill with her binoculars and called out to the other tank commanders.  
>"Load AP shells! T34-1941s cresting about a half mile away!"<br>"Ja, herr!" She heard her gunner and several others reply through the headset. She heard the usual clanking of the shell being loaded into the cannon, then remembered something. "Driver! Turn right in 10 meters!" The tank jerked right and a shell hit just next to them. "Good job, get behind that rock formation over there and hold position."_

_Maho opened the hatch and looked around, the marksmen were firing at the Polish ground units, hopefully hitting them. She motioned for the Elefant to take cover behind a high wall and poke its barrel out the side, firing at any T34-1941s it felt like. She saw Erikas Tiger II moving swiftly to the front with her outside the hatch. The Polish were advancing now, no doubt. In the back of her head she was worried, worried about Christof. Had he started moving out yet or is he still at the medical base? She sighed, she didn't have time to worry, she had to focus on the battle and how to defeat the -_

_**Unit Alpha One, Bravo Formation, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~**_

_**~~Christofs POV~~**_

_"Herr Christof, the Polish ground units have advanced on our position and are trying to encircle us, what should we do?" Christof looked down at a map of the area on a fold-able table. The young student had approached him and began speaking of the Polish movements, he didn't know what to do, he'd only ever been encircled once and in training. Never in an actual battle. "Get your units and proceed onto the left flank, I will have our marksmen take out the ones on the right flank and have cover from the Panzer II light tanks also. Dismissed." The student turned away and ran to his unit, moving out to their positions. This plan had better work, or they would lose Guben. He moved to his right to commence the operation and saw Tiger 212 smoking. Had something hit their engine? If something had, it wasn't good. No one was coming out. "Herr!" Christof turned and saw one of his students calling him, he had almost forgotten about the plan! He ran over and they began moving down the right flank, the Panzer IIs were in front of them and firing at any T34s, they wouldn't destroy them but they'd damage them enough for the Tigers and Elefants to finish the job easily. The advance was tedious, they had lost several men for the time being but were still gaining ground. "Herr!" Christof turned around to see who had yelled but saw a Polish student about to corner one from Kuromorimine. Christof pulled out his Luger and fired at the Pole. Now focusing on the advance and keeping the ground he ordered an MG position to be set up on a large rock formation to pin down any advancing Polish units. The battle for Guben was about to be won, and the Poles were retreating._

**_Tiger 212, Guben, German-Polish border~~~~_**

**_~~Mahos POV~~_**

_Mahos tank had been hit in the engine and exhaust fumes were flowing inside the turret, they had already called for help but no one had come yet. In about 10 minutes most of the crew had passed out, including Maho, but a Tiger II was on its way._

_"Maho, wake up, you'll be late for school!" Her mother called, where was she? Was all that a dream? She looked around and noticed she was in her room, her closet was open and she had her uniform from her first year in Kuromorimine. She decided to just go along. After getting dressed she walked out into the house to grab her bookbag. She waved goodbye to her mom and walked out into the cold air. A boy walked by in a Kuromorimine uniform, messy black hair and green eyes, she'd noticed him before and recognized him, it was Christof. She followed him until he went down the halls to his homeroom, she turned left to hers. After the routine attendance check and announcements she made her way to the Tankery field, just as many others in her family had done before her. As she stepped on the grass she noticed several boys, the school had been co-ed for a few years prior but wasn't tankery a girls only sport? The Kommandant of Tankery stepped up onto one of the tanks and began speaking._

_"As you may have noticed there are some boys here. That's because of the introduction of Tatakai-Do into Kuromorimines curriculum. It is the sport of infantry warfare and is significantly less dangerous than some of you might be thinking. The "bullets" are used for training in many police forces around the world, one difference though is that they give a small electric shock to knock you down as if you were dead. The artillery uses the same technology as the bullets but of course this sport does have risks, as does Tankery. The boys that are here have already volunteered to try-out for the Tatakai-Do team." The Kommandant paused and Maho took this time to look around. She looked to her right and saw the familiar messy black hair, it was Christof. The Kommandant began speaking again. "The boys will follow Johannes here" She gestured to a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he must have been at least six feet tall. "He will take you to the field to practice weapon safety and then stripping it. Boys, dismissed." Johannes walked towards the boys and led them to the field, the Kommandant whispered something to the VK standing next to her. The VK saluted and walked off towards the tank hangars._

_"Alright everyone, split into your groups and get into your designated tanks." The Kommandant stepped off and headed towards her Panzer III M, the command tank, and Mahos group got into their Panzer IV F2, there were three of the F2s on the team, one of them was unit 212, Mahos unit, and the other two for units 211 and 213. Once everyone was in their designated tanks they rolled out to begin practice on stationary targets. "Two targets on our left side, aim and fire." The Kommandants orders came through the radio system. Maho now gave orders to her unit. "Rotate the turret!" The turret rotated and faced the target. "Load round!" The familiar sound of the round being loaded echoed inside the tank._

_"Fire!"_

_And then, nothing. It was all dark.  
>'Where am I?' It was all dark, she didn't hear anything except the familiar rumble of the tank treads. She tried turning her head but couldn't, or at least couldn't tell. "Maho!" Someone was calling out her name. Who was it? "Maho, wake up!"<br>Then, she noticed her eyes were closed. 'I'm so stupid!' she thought, and opened her eyes, seeing Erika crouching next to her and her crew on the ground next to the Tiger I._

_"W-What happened, Erika?" The Kommandant was feeling weak, no wonder she couldn't move her head. "Well, your tank almost got hit but your exhaust did get stuck, so exhaust entered the tank." The VK paused and looked over her shoulder, an Elefant had just been hit, the white flag popping out of the turret. "I'll explain it all in a few minutes, first we have to get out of here, we don't want to get captured."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was a long chapter, in fact it's longer than the first chapter. As always reviews are welcome. Tatakai-Do will be explained more in the next chapter and the final of the Battle of Guben. Hopefully I'll come out with the next chapter before the 25th of this month and have a fifth chapter by the middle of January! Thanks for reading and panzer vor!<strong>


End file.
